Captain Barbell (2016 TV series)
This article is about the 2016 version on IBC 13. For the 2006 and 2011 version, see Captain Barbell (2006 TV series) and Captain Barbell (2011 TV series). Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell is a 2016 Philippine superhero fantasy-action television series based on a comic book character of the same name created by Mars Ravelo. Directed by Mac Alejandre and Jose Javier Reyes, it is topbilled by Dominic Roque, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on August 8, 2016, replacing Syrena. The story has been adapted into five films and a spin-off, throughout the timeline from 1964 to 2003. Among those who took on the role in the big screen are Bob Soler (1964), Wilie Sotelo (1965), Dolphy (1973), Edu Manzano (1986), and Bong Revilla (2003). On the other hand, Richard Gutierrez played the character in the 2006 TV series of the same name and 2011 TV series of the same name on IBC. However, it is the second time where Dominic marks the first ever primetime project under IBC and took the role of Captain Barbell as a Pinoy superhero. Production On December 2015, the Ravelo family granted IBC rights to 5 titles and/or characters created by the novelist. The list included Captain Barbell, which aired its pilot episode on August 8, 2016. The family of graphic novelist Mars Ravelo is proud of IBC's version of Captain Barbell, based on one of the famous comic book characters created by the acknowledged "King of Pinoy Komiks". IBC Entertainment TV head Wilma Galvante revealed that to make Captain Barbell more appealing to the new generation of Filipino viewers, they decided to make changes with the approval of Ravelo family according to the production staff is that can be a superhero regardless of physicality. According to Galvante, Captain Barbell is produced as a fantasy-action series "for all ages" citing that there are superhero-themed series aimed for male, younger and mature viewers. Since the fourth Pinoy superheroes in a primetime series of IBC after the first for being a teen pretty superheroine princess Super Janella of the network's light fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess'', the other one is the crime-fighting superhero ''Voltron Man''. and the aswang-busting superhero Kumander Bawang (produced by IBC and Viva Television). Using a technique commonly practiced by advertisers, Galvante said they went through a "brand essence" power-packed to truly understand what makes them Captain Barbell click. This also played a key role in their decision to cast the Kapinoy actor Dominic Roque to play the iconic superhero involved in the production shoot for the series. In the beginning, the name of Dominic Roque revelas the lead even before GMA Network brought the rights in 2006 and 2011. Galvante explained that they actually had to go through a survey and Roque was the people's choice to portray the 7th Captain Barbell. Captain Barbell marks the first ever primetime TV series of Dominic Roque under IBC. The series also marks the second primetime project of TJ Trinidad after El Filibusterismo, while the first major project for Martin del Rosario after his transfer from GMA Network. The series also marks the first project for Dancing with the Stars grand winner Riva Quenery. The series also marks their comeback projects of Cherry Pie Picache, Ronnie Ricketts, Aiko Melendez and Nova Villa under IBC, while Ramon Bautista marks the first ever primetime project of the network. 'Production team' This is the first ever Pinoy superhero created by Mars Ravelo made into TV series by IBC. Mac Alejandre was hired to direct the series and the first times to helm a fantaserye for the network. *Script/Story: Mars Ravelo for title character, Mel Mendoza-del Rosario for TV series *Entertainment TV Head: Wilma Galvante *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *Custome Design: Captain Barbell's Yellow and Red Modern costume was designed by artist, Reno Maniquis. He was commissioned by the Mars Ravelo Marvelous Characters Inc. to design the new official costume. *Costume Maker/Manufacturer of Captain Barbell's suit is Miles Teves (based on the design of Reno Maniquis.) Synopsis Follow the action of Dennis (Dominic Roque), who transformed as Captain Barbell becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. As his strength with flight and enhanced perception. He called his mother Mrs. B (Cherry Pie Picache), are forced by his father Captain B (Ramon Bautista) to ride the time machine to escape from the soldiers of the General. The General (TJ Trinidad) is the mysterious, rich and powerful owner of Live Corporation, which is the pioneer in the well-advanced human cloning and mutation that created an army of superhuman beings for his evil schemes, which Captain Barbell opposes. Captain Barbell can fight the General because of his extraordinary strength using barbanium. Unknown to them, the General sends Commander X (JM Rodriguez), the powerful cyborg, to destroy the barbanium with askobar. The paths of Dennis and his childhood friend Leah (Riva Quenery) cross once again. This time, Dennis realizes that he is in love with this young lady who comes from a rich family. But things turn out difficult for Dennis to confess his love for Leah because the young lady has an arrogant boyfriend. He also meets and becomes friends with Levi (Martin del Rosario), the son of the richest man in the town named Viel, who is against their friendship. Unknown to Dennis, it is Viel who is responsible for the death of Lolo Aloy (William Martinez). Dennis discovers the powerful barbell. This barbell is the key to Dennis’ destiny in becoming the most powerful Pinoy superhero known as Captain Barbell! Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Dominic Roque' as Dennis Navarro / Captain Barbell - was catapulted from the 22nd century to the present time. He was found by an elderly couple, who renamed him Dennis. He exhibited remarkable physical prowess but it was not until he found the mystical golden medallion-barbell plate that he obtained the ability to transform into Captain Barbell. This barbell has properties beyond transforming Dennis, it also gives him his strength. The abilities that the element endows Dennis seems to be limited to only enhanced physical athletism along with flight and enhanced perception. *'TJ Trinidad' as Viel Villian / General - is the wealthy patriarch of the Villian family and head of Villian Corp. He is an obsessive man with a tendency to control and manipulate people, including his own sons. Viel is fascinated by the remarkable abilities of Captain Barbell. His fascination is boosted by the fact that he suffers from an ailment that he believes only Captain Barbell's blood can permanently cure. He has hired a scientist named Dexter, who specializes in robotics and genetics to make some experiments for his own benefit. In the future he is the General. *'Martin del Rosario' as Levi Villian - is the eldest son of Viel Villian. A spoiled rich kid, Levi is regarded by his father as a weakling in desperate need of lethal character transformation in order to deserve the Villian legacy. He is in desperate need for his fathers approval. Dennis rescued Levi from a car accident, and it is from this incident that they have built an awkward friendship. *'Kristel Fulgar' as Marikit "Kit" Salvacion - is one of Dennis' best friends. A bossy, smart-mouthed girl who is frequently pegged as a tomboy (lesbian). Although shed like to deny it, Kit has romantic feelings for Teng, a fact that she has confessed to Bobby. Dennis later realizes that he loves Kit more than Leah. *'Riva Quenery' as Leah Lazaro - is the daughter of the Marravelos town mayor, and also the campus princess. She is often the subject of his fathers verbal abuse who is a belligerent drunkard. She used to date Jared until he was transformed into a monstrous wasp-creature. She is the object of Dennis' unrequited affections, and as such, has been saved by Captain Barbell more than once. *'Bryan Santos' as Boris - Dennis' brother. He is reunited with Dennis and his family after knowing that Viel Villian is just using him in his plans. *'Julian Trono' as Bobby - is one of Leah' best friends. *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Mrs. B - is the wife of Viel Villian, and stepmother to his sons. She had little memory of her life before she became a part of the Villian family. When she recovers her memories, she realizes that she was Mrs. B and the birth mother of Dennis but was separated from him upon re-entry into the 20th century. She was surgically altered by Viel and it is implied that he is also responsible for maintaining her memory gaps. She eventually finds out that Captain Barbell is Dennis, who is also Arell, her son shes been looking for. *'Ronnie Ricketts' as Cesar Navarro - Dennis; adoptive father. Dennis's place in the family was a decision made by Cesar's father, Lolo Aloy, and as such their feelings toward him are rather conflicted. Cesar is generally sympathetic, but avoids making such a sentiment too obvious to Sandra. *'Aiko Melendez' as Sandra Navarro - Dennis; adoptive mother. Sandra refuses to accept Teng, let alone as a replacement child for Clarisse, the daughter she lost many years ago. *'Nova Villa' as Lola Carmela "Melay" Navarro - is the compassionate and kind grandmother of Dennis and the mother of Cesar. In Teng's childhood, She and her husband Lolo Aloy found him and decide to adopt him as their own. She is caring and protective to Dennis from Sandra's abuse to him. *'Pamu Pamorada' as Clarisse Navarro / Blanca / Ex-O - is the mean-spirited and resentful daughter of Cesar and Sandra. She is the half-sister and a typical bully to Dennis, who physically maltreats him for stealing away her Lolo Aloy's attention and was bitter towards him for being adopted, during their childhood. Moments after her disappearance, she was found in a lake by Bobby and Kit, with no memory of her past. The two named her "Blanca" because she has virtually no recall of her life prior to being found. After remembering who she was, Blanca was finally reunited with her family. *'Ramon Bautista' as Captain B / Prof. Brando - He is the biological father of Dennis. Rebelled against the General after finding that the General is planning for evil. 'Supporting Cast' *'Hiro Torobu' as Narciso / Bubog - The first villain in the TV series. He has the ability to make shards of glass spike out of his body like a porcupine and can also mimic the appearance of others. *'Makisig Morales' as Jared / Putakti / Cyborg 5564 - The second villain in the TV series. He has the form of a giant wasp and has the ability to fly and spit poison which causes hallucinations and is also invincible to gunfire. After being defeated by Captain Barbell, he returned into his normal state only to be experimented in a laboratory and turned into Cyborg 5564. Fortunately he was able to escape and is now under the custody of Leah. After being resurrected by Viel, Jared joined his team of supervillains. He retained his abilities as Cyborg 5564 and his main weapon is a laser gun. *'Jovic Monsod' as Mike Gayoso - Once a personal scientist and assistant to Viel, he became an ally to Barbara and helps her to reunite her whole family. *'Bernard Palanca' as Tenorio / Tetano - He has the power to cause a corrosive reaction through touch which renders bullets useless and can deteriorate people and structures. After being resurrected by Viel, he joined his team of supervillains. He can now use his power in a projectile form so he can corrode people and objects from afar. *'Eric Fructuoso' as Ador / Adobe - He was previously a miner who attained the hardness and power of rock similar to The Thing in Fantastic Four. After being resurrected by Viel, he joined his team of supervillains. His new power is to summon boulders to hurl at his opponents and he wears armor similar to the Juggernaut in the X Men franchises. *'Marissa Sanchez' as Ms. Patti / Ms. Aero / Aerobika - Patti is an overweight trainer, who is driven to try all sorts of remedies (most notably herbal teas) in an attempt to forestall her rapidly descending self-esteem. On an impulse, she uses some Askobar-contaminated herbs from her backyard for a new brew of tea which slims her down into a buxom beauty obsessed with making everyone conform to her newfound standards of beauty. *Cyborg 5566 played by Jason Hsu(v) *'Jang Amparna' as Cyborg 5566 - He was sent to hunt down Jared(aka 5564) after the latter escaped from the laboratory. Like the other cyborgs, he is also powered by Askobar. *'Pinky Amador' as Myra Lazaro *'DJ Durano' as Ruben / Black Boy *'Maureen Larrazabal' as Madame Aurora Salvacion / Lady Amorseko *'Anna Larrucea' as Magna / Magnetica *'IC Mendoza' as Marlon "Mercy" Mercurio *'JM Rodriguez' as Commander X 'Extended Cast' *'AJ Dee' as Abel - the bossy janitor Dennis works with. *'Bernadette Alysson' as Medie Lazaro - Leah's mom. *'Lee Robin Salazar' as Lorenzo Lazaro - Leah's dad. *'Nonie Buencamino' as Officer Joe Salvacion - father of Kit. *'Alexandra Macanan' as Chari - Leah's classmate/friend. *'Carlos Dala' as Gerald - Leah's bestfriend in school. *'Kyle Vergara' as Chester - Leah's love interest in school. *'Pinky de Leon' as Doña Victoria 'Guest Cast' *'Julia Barretto' as Kylie Mendoza *'Kaye Abad' as Laura Mendoza *'Cogie Domingo' as Emilio Mendoza *'Victor Anastacio' as Enrico Barrera *'Robin da Roza' as Alfonso Recto *'Cara Eriguel' as Ella Madrigal *'John Manalo' as Fredy Martinez *'Nicole Andersson' as Vanessa Valdez 'Special Participation' *'Lance Lucido' as young Dennis Navarro / Captain Barbell *'Brenna Garcia' as young Marikit "Kit" Salvacion *'William Martinez' as Lolo Carlos "Aloy" Navarro† - the late grandfather of Dennis and father of Cesar. *'Mutya Orquia' as young Leah Lazaro *'Gerald Pesigan' as young Boris Episodes Soundtrack On August 7, 2016, IBC Records Inc. officially released the original soundtrack for the fantaserye Captain Barbell: The Official Sountrack and available in physical and digital formats in leading music stores and digitally via iTunes. The theme song, Nandito Lang Ako, composed by Kaye Galler, was sung by Filipino singer Dingdong Avanzado for the superserye's own rendition. The song was originally sung by Shamrock as a theme song for the telefantasya Captain Barbell on GMA Network in 2006 # Nandito Lang Ako (composer: Kaye Galler) - Dingdong Avanzado # Tayong Dalawa (composer: Rey Valera) - Gerald Santos # Sana Kahit Minsan (rap) (composer: Vehnee Saturno and Blanktape) - Blanktape feat, John Edge # Ikaw Pa Rin (composer: Marizen Yaneza) - Manilyn Reynes # Sinaktan Mo Ang Puso Ko (composer: Michael V.) - Jeffrey Hidalgo # Ako si Kapitan Barbell (composer: Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Sembreak (composer: Raimund Marasigan) - Eraserheads # Hindi Mo Na Ba Minamahal (composer: Aaron Paul del Rosario) - Dingdong Avanzado # Ang Iibigin ay Ikaw (composer: Jimmy Borja) - Lani Misalucha # Paniwalaan Mo (composer: Ely Buendia and Raimund Marasigan) - Eraserheads Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Captain Barbell conquered the nation as the primetime viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in the timeslot with a pilot national rating of 46.8% beating its rival programs are FPJ's Ang Probinsyano and Encantadia which are only got 43.3% and 19.4%. It soared high on its 2nd day garnering a 46.7% national rating versus the 43.9% and 20.7% ratings of its rivals. Since then, Captain Barbell became the #1 superserye of IBC, according to data from Kantar Media. Batang Barbell After the primetime success of Captain Barbell, the show was also given a follow-up series called Batang Barbell, which telling the story about Jacob before he was known as the little Captain Barbell. The series premiered on November 21, 2016, replacing Roberta. Awards and nominations * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won Trivia *Richard Gutierrez is the sixth of Captain Barbell in 2006 and 2011, respectively. *Dominic Roque is the 7th official Captain Barbell. He is the actor to play the role at age 26. Bob Soler was 26 when he played Captain Barbell, while Wilie Sotelo was played as the second Captain Barbell. The others were a little older when assigned the superhero role: the late Dolphy was 45, Edu Manzano was 31, Bong Revilla was 37, and Richard Gutierrez was 22. See also * ‘Captain Barbell,’ ‘Bida Best,’ ‘Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?’ and Other New Shows Revealed by IBC-13 in Trade Event * ‘Captain Barbell’ Premiere this Monday, August 8 * ‘Captain Barbell’ Reign at No. 1 Nationwide, Dominic Roque Got The ‘Fantaserye Prince’ Title * IBC-13 REPORTS 45% JUMP IN FIRST HALF NET INCOME TO PHP 1 BILLION * IBC-13 SWEEPS TOP 30 MOST WATCHED PROGRAMS LIST IN AUGUST * IBC-13 KEEPS THE NATIONWIDE RATINGS GAME IN OCTOBER * IBC-13 REPORTED FOR 30% INCREASE IN NET INCOME TO P1.24 B FOR 9 MONTHS OF 2016 * IBC-13 STILL RULES NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER * IBC-13 RULES 2016 IN NATIONWIDE RATINGS * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Captain Barbell References External links * Program Site * Captain Barbell on Facebook * Captain Barbell on Twitter * Captain Barbell on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:Telenovelas Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition